


The Resurrection Stone

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grieving, M/M, Sadness, scorpius misses his mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: What if Harry Potter never lost the resurrection stone? What if he went back after the war and recovered it from the grounds of the Forbidden Forest? What if he started a business allowing witches and wizards alike one last time with a loved one? What if Scorpius Malfoy wanted to see his mother one last time?





	The Resurrection Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've been working on! Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments most welcome!!

It was a particularly cold day in Hogsmeade and Harry Potter was thankful for the warming charms he had performed on his shop, though it was one spell he was never particularly good at. The Christmas season always bought his shop more business, people became lonely around this time of year and many were desperate to reconnect with lost loved ones. Which is, thankfully, exactly what Harry could provide for them.

Following the events of the wizarding war, Harry returned to the Forbidden Forest with a new outlook on life. He searched for days for the Resurrection Stone that he had selfishly discarded in what he thought would be his last moments of life. Upon winning the war and seeing exactly how many lives had been lost – so many so close to him – Harry wanted to do something significant that would brighten everyone’s spirits. He found the stone a week after starting his search – Ginny had thought he’d gone mad as he spent most his time covered in dirt with wild tired eyes, his messy hair even more untamed than usual. He hadn’t gone mad, he just wanted to fix things after the war.

Upon finding it, he instantly put it to good use. Despite not returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year, he visited Hermione frequently, Ron at his tow, and would offer his services to many who lost loved ones in the war. He gave many the opportunity to reconnect with loved ones they had lost, ensuring them that what they were about to see was not real, nor permanent and they should be careful throughout the visit. Harry would give them half an hour in privacy before taking the stone back and seeing the next customer. At first it was completely free, but with business booming, Harry thought he could make a living out of it. Eventually, he bought a shop in Hogsmeade, the perfect location for all.

“ _Resurrection”,_ it was called, there was no need for fancy names – not that Harry was creative enough to think of one anyway – because most people knew what the shop was before it even opened. For a year or so following the war, he welcomed many people into his shop. Whether it was those who lost people to the war, or random wizards desperate to see their loved one for the last time. Business began to slow after a year, so Harry went part-time at the shop, only opening it on weekends and training as an Auror, eventually getting the job and then being promoted to Head of Magical Law Enforcement. That didn’t mean the shop ever closed, just boomed at the weekends whenever Harry would be there. Ginny would help out too, she thought the idea of the shop was a wonderful one. She had never used it initially – even though some of her family members had; George visited three times a week for six months after the war, desperate to see his twin. Ginny, however, only used it for the first time a few years after the shop opened, excited to tell Fred all about her engagement to _the_ Harry Potter – yes, the man she had a crush on since she was twelve.

When his children came along, juggling his Auror work and the shop alongside them became more difficult. It helped when Ginny retired from professional Quidditch and became a sports reporter for the Daily Prophet. Between them, they juggled the kids, often having to take them to the shop or Quidditch games she was reporting, but they somehow managed.

Despite all this, the shop always drained Harry. It was exhausting dealing with customers who would leave crying their hearts out but would somehow have a smile on their faces. Many would thank him over and over when returning the stone to him. Harry could give people something that no wizard ever thought existed, a second chance to see a loved one, despite how temporary it might have been.

That particular Saturday had been his most exhausting so far and it wasn’t even Noon yet. The last woman he had reunited with her husband came flying out the room dramatically, tear stains down her dark cheeks, ranting about how – even in death – he was still an obnoxious twat, but repeating over and over how much she loved him for it. It would have been nice, if every other word that came out her mouth wasn’t a curse. Harry often wondered how people could be in relationships that didn’t make them wholly happy, but somehow this woman still loved the man she had come to see, despite his flaws. That was something, he guessed. Though he could never imagine being mad at someone even in death.

He sat in his chair behind the reception desk. He had never hired anyone else to work in the shop, he had never trusted anyone with the stone. Ginny often helped out, as did his children once they got older, but nothing was ever permanent, and slow business days meant Harry didn’t need the help.

He ran a hand through his messy black hair – hair that his youngest son had inherited. His finger got caught on a particularly stubborn knot that he had to tug at relentlessly before becoming free. Once free, his hand found his way to his nose, pinching the bridge of it and squeezing his eyes shut, willing away the pain of the headache coursing through his brain. He took in the quiet of the shop. Many found the quiet eerie, especially because so many dead souls had resided in these walls, but Harry only found it comforting.

Outside, Hogsmeade was booming with Hogwarts students, but the sound from the streets never reached Harry’s ears. He had sound proofed the shop once he realised how badly the noise travelled. If people were going to see their dead loved ones, they deserved to do it in peace.

The sound of the shrill bell that hung on his door snapped Harry out of his head, looking up and his eyes meeting ones that looked exactly like his own. Harry couldn’t fathom why his youngest son had entered his shop, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. Perhaps it was simply to see his dad, or that he wanted money for some Quidditch gear he couldn’t afford. Albus always had some ulterior motive. But, by the way Scorpius stood slightly behind Albus, as though using Albus as a defensive shield, Harry suspected that something else was up.

“Albus!” He said by way of greeting, his face instinctively forming a wide grin. He missed his children whilst they were away at Hogwarts. A bonus of owning a shop in Hogsmeade meant that he could see his children on Hogsmeade days, though he usually had to force Albus to come. He didn’t like the idea of the shop, said it was creepy. But then, Albus had never lost anyone deeply close to him and Harry hoped he never would – as unrealistic as that sounded.

“Hey, dad!” He almost sounded excited to see him. At the door, the two boys wiped their feet on the mat – it had been a particularly miserable and cold day – and made their way over to the desk. Scorpius seemed to get closer to Albus with each step that by the time they reached the desk, Albus might as well have been giving him a piggy back.

“What brings you here, boys?” Harry asked in a mocking tone, hinting at the fact that Albus rarely came to see him.

“Can’t I just want to see my father?” Albus mocked back, placing his free hand over his chest and forcing his mouth into a shocked O-shape. Scorpius slightly giggled but otherwise remained quiet.

Harry couldn’t help but notice the strange behaviour of the young Malfoy. Where Scorpius was every bit different to his father, Harry could see why Albus liked him. He was never particularly shy, at least not once you got to know him. It was quite often now Harry would fall victim to his long, long drabbles, rambling to the point where he mostly tuned him out, nodding his head often enough to make him think he was keeping his attention. Which is why when Scorpius hadn’t said a word to Harry since entering the shop, Harry found himself worrying and wondering what had got the boy acting so out of character. It can’t have been Albus, if anything Albus was the only thing giving him a slight bit of comfort.

“Dad?” Albus spoke, snapping Harry out his thoughts. “Long day?” He joked, and Harry only nodded. “So, I’ll ask again. Is there an age limit on this little thing of yours?” Albus gestured vaguely around the shop with his free hand, looking around before settling his green eyes back on Harry.

“I usually keep it to sixteen and above. Why’d you ask?” Albus shuffled on his feet, Scorpius hid his face in Albus’ neck and hair – which was starting to get irritatingly long, Harry made a mental note to tell him to cut it.

“Well, Scorpius was wondering if you could make an exception for him?” Albus asked, suddenly going shy.

“I’ll be sixteen in a few days, sir,” Scorpius now mumbled, peeking out from behind Albus and meeting eyes with Harry for the first time since he stepped into the shop.

Harry remembered the day Albus came to him, begging Harry to take him to Scorpius’ mothers’ funeral in the early September of 2019. He had popped in with Albus for a few moments to share his condolences with Draco, and caught Scorpius clinging on to Albus for dear life, his tears soaking the back of Albus’ dress robes and sobs evident through his shaking body. That was before the service had even begun.

Albus often talked about how different Scorpius was after the loss of his mother. Where before he was a free-spirited young boy, now he was still that boy, but smiling didn’t come so easy. Harrys’ heart ached for the boy, knowing the loss of a parent despite not actually remembering his own. Scorpius was only thirteen years old at the time. Sure, he had his good days and for the most part had returned to the person he was before the death, but Scorpius had bad nights where he would lay awake after being shrouded with nightmares of his mother and dreams where she was still alive. Those nights haunted him more than Harry could fathom.

Luckily, Scorpius had Albus. When they got together at the beginning of their fifth year, Harry had watched in awe as they both grew as people. Albus came out of his shell, starting to socialise more with his family, especially if Scorpius was around, and becoming more open and honest with his parents. Scorpius had an enlightening effect on his son and he was forever grateful. He always knew the friendship they shared was something special, but the announcement of their relationship still came as a small shock. Though, Harry was happy for them. Without each other they were two halves of broken boys, together, they were stronger than they’d ever been. They needed each other. Harry didn’t like the fact that his son had become so dependent on someone, but he was glad that someone was as nice and kind as Scorpius Malfoy. That boy was so like his mother.

“I’ll let you,” he spoke softly, seeing the light in Scorpius’ eyes come back slightly. “But, I need you to answer a few questions, and I will only let you subject to your answers. Answer as honestly as you can, okay?” Scorpius nodded.

Harry gestured for the two boys to follow him over the sofa in the corner of the shop. Harry had got the sofa a few months after opening, letting it provide as a comfort for grieving customers who felt lost after seeing their loved one. Harry had seen every type of reaction possible. Many felt elated, relieved after seeing them for the last time to say goodbyes that they never got to say, others sobbed their heart out, beginning the grieving process all over again, others never spoke at all but were grateful for the tea and biscuits provided in the corner of the room and let their heart rest for a moment.

Harry summoned a pot of tea, pouring one for each of them. Scorpius clung to his mug, fingers wrapped around it squeezing tightly, desperate to distract his fingers now they weren’t wrapped around Albus’. Harry had picked up on the many nervous habits of Scorpius Malfoy, one being that he struggled to sit still, aching to do something at all times, whether it be shuffling in his seat, drumming a rhythm on his knee or playing with a piece of loose thread on his jumper. Now, he was drumming a rhythm on the mug, his eyes wondering around the small shop never settling on anything interesting enough. Albus noticed too and wrapped an arm around Scorpius’ waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Harry saw the notable relief that spread over Scorpius’ face at the simple touch from his boyfriend and it made his heart warm.

“So,” Harry began, “presumably you want to see your mother?” Scorpius winced slightly, and Harry wondered if the boy was ready for what he was about do. After all, Astoria was only two years dead.

“Yes, sir,” he spoke, though Harry could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Please, Scorpius, how many times? Call me Harry.” Scorpius smiled politely but never corrected himself. Albus was looking at him intently, as though he could give him all of his own strength. “You are aware that this whole thing is only temporary?”

“Of course.”

“And what you see today won’t be real, Scorpius, it’s essential you understand that. It’s not a projection, and it _will_ be your mother, but she may not be how you remember her.” Scorpius took in a sharp intake of breath.

“I understand, I’ve read all about the stone, si- Harry.”

“Reading and seeing are very different things. Now, I know you suffer from anxiety, and seeing your mother may evoke many, many different emotions. Do you feel you’re ready for that?”

“Yes,” one-worded answers were never Scorpius’ thing, which made Harry even more sure that maybe he wasn’t ready.

“One last thing. No spell can reawaken the dead, I trust you understand that. You get thirty minutes, make them count.”

“Okay. Thank you.” He halfheartedly smiled at Harry and it broke his heart.

“Does your dad know you’re here?” Scorpius shook his head. Harry wouldn’t inform Draco of such a thing, he usually would request an adult present with someone so young, but Harry thought he could let it slip just this one time. Usually, he would assess someone who was behaving like Scorpius as unfit to see their loved one, but judging by his looks, Scorpius needed this. Harry was not about to turn down a grieving boy. “I just need you to fill out some forms and then we can go, I’ll go get them and set up the room for you.”

Harry produced the forms in moments and handed them to Scorpius who graciously accepted. He then set off to prepare the room he had his clients meet their loved ones in, taking longer than usual, figuring Scorpius needed some time to prepare. He glanced out the room to where Albus and Scorpius were sitting on the sofa, Scorpius was wrapped in Albus’ arms and Harry decided to leave them like that until he was ready, so he busied himself with little tasks like setting picture frames straight and dusting them off the muggle way. Fifteen minutes later, Harry figured it was time for the boy and went to call him in. Scorpius shared one last glance to Albus, who kissed him on the cheek and gave him an encouraging smile, and he got up and followed Harry into the room, fiddling with his fingers.

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius drummed his fingers over his knees repeatedly, trying to swallow down the ever-growing anxiety building inside him. His other hand filled in the forms handed to him by Harry Potter, which mostly covered that he understood what he was doing and that he consented to it, whilst he waited for Harry to come back and lead him into the other room. Once he’d filled them out, he leaned back on the sofa, falling into Albus’ arms and taking a deep breath.

Was he ready for this? Was he ready to see his mother again after two years? How would she look? Would she look like she did before she died, ill and depressed? He hoped not but feared for the worst.

“Are you okay?” Albus mumbled into Scorpius’ hair, pulling him in closer by wrapping his arms around him. Scorpius basked in the warmth of his boyfriend, his amazing, fantastic boyfriend who had been so patient with him over the past few weeks. For some unknown reason, Scorpius’ depression surrounding his mum has severely increased. His anxiety and depression sent his brain running at a hundred miles an hour, thoughts whirling around with no intention to stop.

It exhausted him.

It left him bed-bound, physically unable to get up and perform mediocre tasks. Albus had been brilliant. With little to no explanation, he was there for Scorpius. He helped him with tasks that should have been easy, like showering or brushing his teeth. He would force him down to meal times, knowing it would be good for him to get out the dorm. Obviously, Scorpius still attended all classes, the anxiety of missing those overpowering the need to shut down.

It was exactly how Scorpius was following the days of his mothers’ death, except now Albus was there as more than a friend. It only made Scorpius feel guilty for making him watch his relapse. When Albus suggested that he go see his father and summon his mother with the Resurrection Stone, a little light shone brightly in Scorpius’ heart, a small glimpse of hope that seeing her again would solve all his problems. Scorpius wasn’t naïve and knew that wasn’t the case, but he let himself dream.

“Scor?”

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. I’m just scared.” Scorpius admitted, because it was true. There was no telling what would happen, or who the person that showed up would be. Maybe he remembered his mother far differently from how she really was. The reality of that dawned on Scorpius.

“Did you want me to go in with you?” Scorpius pondered this for a moment. He longed for Albus’ comfort, desperately wanting the other boy by his side. It was rare these days to catch the two boys apart. Even over the holidays they spent most days with each other at either of their houses, and if they weren’t together they were owling back and forth. Scorpius knew that if he went in that room alone, he would feel like he was missing half of himself. He also would love his mother to meet his boyfriend. But, he also knew this was something he wanted to do in private. He wasn’t sure what the stone would reveal, how that would make him feel or who the boy he’d shrivel into would be. He didn’t want Albus to see any of that.

“That’s okay. I think I need to do this alone.” He felt Albus nod against his head. They sat in silence for a moment, not needed words, just each other.

Scorpius felt a longing to see his mother again, one he often felt. Sometimes he would be fine, going about his day as normal when it would hit him with as much force as a bludger, and send his thoughts spiralling down a deep, dark path. He didn’t think it was possible to miss someone as much as he missed her. Then, he never thought he would be mourning a parent at thirteen. Scorpius had known his mother was at the end of her days that summer. There was something inside him that just knew. He knew she would be leaving him soon, never to return. It was something he’d never quite wrapped his head around.

Something he never wanted to get used to.

He was forced into a life after his mother and that had been more painful than watching her slowly die. Scorpius had watched her die from the moment he was born. Sometimes he found himself cursing his own damn life, knowing that if he was never born, she’d have lived a long, full life with his father. _He_ had cut down her life span. That was _his_ fault, and it was something he never quite forgave himself for. It was stupid to think that, he knew that much. He, after all, had never asked to be born. That never shook the ever-growing niggling thought, though. Scorpius had killed his mother, and he would do anything, _anything,_ to trade his life for hers.

Though, that was something he’d never admit out loud again. He’d only ever said it once, in a moment of anger and depression two days ago when he’d been woken from his nightmare to a terrified Albus standing above him. Albus climbed into his bed, it was something he’d often do if Scorpius had a nightmare. He had spent most nights in his bed the past few weeks. It was then, in the dark of the dorm room with a silencing charm cast on Scorpius’ bed, that he had poured his heart out to Albus.

He expected Albus to scold him for his irrational thoughts, so when the dark-haired boy pulled him closer and whispered kind, beautiful words into Scorpius ear, he felt himself relax. Yes, he was irrational, but Albus would never judge him for that. In fact, Albus only told him how he was amazing, that his mother and father loved him, that his existence was worth the pain his mother went through and they all knew that, that Albus would often thank his mother for putting her life on the line because without her bravery, Albus wouldn’t have Scorpius and he didn’t want to live in a world without him.

Scorpius didn’t want to live in a world without Albus either.

He also didn’t want to live in a world without his mother, but that was something he had no choice in.

“You don’t have to do this, you know? You can back out,” Albus whispered, knowing exactly where Scorpius’ brain had wondered off too and tried his best to bring him back to reality. Albus knew exactly how lost in his own thoughts his best friend could get and sometimes that scared him more than anything in the world.

Scorpius pulled out of their embrace and turned to face Albus. In the dim lighting of the shop, Albus’ eyes didn’t stand out as much as Scorpius would have liked. His hair had scruffily fallen into his face and Scorpius smiled slightly at how adorable he was. He reached over and gently moved Albus’ fringe from his eyes, revealing the cool green eyes in more detail, overshadowed by the black bags around them. Black bags that were only there because Scorpius couldn’t get his shit together which meant he was keeping Albus up at night.

“It’s getting worse. I have to do this,” he mumbled back, entranced by Albus’ stare and unable to take his eyes away from the other boy. The word was unspoken between the two of them, but Albus knew exactly what Scorpius meant by _it_. The depression. _It_ was the thing that had been tearing Scorpius apart since he was thirteen. _It_ had improved over the years, but Scorpius still fell victim to it one too many times. Albus’ heart ached for him. Scorpius Malfoy deserved happiness more than anyone else in this entire world, yet the life he found himself living would give him anything but. Albus knew he was one of two sources of happiness for the other boy and couldn’t even begin to fathom how lonely that must be.

“Okay. I know,” Albus placed both his hands on Scorpius’ cheeks and he welcomed the warmth of them. “Everything will be okay,” even as he said it, Scorpius didn’t believe him. But he smiled and pretended he did. He nodded and Albus smiled, leaning in a planting a small, gentle, meaningful kiss on Scorpius’ lips before embracing him in a bone-crushing hug.

They stayed like that until Harry called Scorpius’ name, telling him that he was ready.

A chill ran down his spine as he pulled away from Albus, who gave him another encouraging smile and a kiss on the cheek, squeezing his hand in comfort. Scorpius was thankful for the gesture. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a long, deep breath before standing and walking over to Harry, unable to stop fiddling with his hands. A gesture he so often did when he felt anxiety rising inside him.

Once in the room with Harry, he spotted the stone encased in a glass box atop a table in the centre of the room. The room was lit significantly brighter than the reception, casting shadows over the portraits hung on the walls. Scorpius recognised some of them, one was of Albus’ Uncle Fred who died in the war, others were of people he failed to know. None of them were enchanted to move, they were just still pictures, but their presence weighted heavily on the room. These were the people that had laid their lives down for the defeat of Voldemort. The room bore no other objects save for the small table and a sofa with two brightly coloured pillows. Overall, it was bare, but Scorpius could feel that the room had a higher energy. It was the energy of death, he supposed.

Harry picked up the stone and handed it over to Scorpius, placing one hand on his shoulder. Scorpius took it, the stone being smaller than he imagined. He took a deep breath and looked up to Harry, who looked down at him with a deep air that could only have been sympathy.

“Turn it over in your hand three times and think of your mother. I’ll be back in thirty minutes, but if you’re finished before then, just let go of the stone and she will disappear, okay?” Scorpius nodded. He couldn’t find the words to speak. He was moments away from seeing his mother again for the first time in two years. He should have been excited, yet he couldn’t shake the rising anxiety. Harry patted him on the back before sauntering out the room and closing the door behind him. Not wanting to waste any time, Scorpius turned the stone three times in his hand, closing his eyes and picturing his mother in every way that he remembered.

He pictured her dark, long curly hair that had streaks of silver going through it, caused by the strain of her illness. He pictured her dark brown eyes full of stars as she would tuck him into bed, a sweet small smile playing on her lips. She was every bit different to how Scorpius looked, every bit different to Draco. Where they were the light, she was the dark. Though he always remembered her pale skin was a drastic contrast to her hair and eyes, it always made her look ten times more ill than she was.

“Scorpius?” Her voice was soft and gentle and exactly how he remembered her. Hearing her again was like music to his ears, a soft sound he hadn’t heard in years. He could lose himself in that sound, he could drown in it and never resurface because it was his mothers’ voice and he would never tire of hearing it. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes.

The sight of her took his breath away.

He couldn’t quite tell if her skin was as pale as it used to be because she wasn’t quite full flesh, though her presence seemed more than a ghost. There seemed to be a veil separating her from this world and hers. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

“Mum?” He sobbed, letting tears fall down his pale cheeks. There was a small smile on her lips as she looked at her son with wonder, he smiled back. Scorpius moved in her direction to embrace her in a hug before slipping right passed her – no, _through_ her. He couldn’t touch her, of course he couldn’t touch her. She wasn’t there. She was dead. And no spell nor stone could truly reawaken the dead. He turned back to face her, and her face had changed to be etched with worry.

“Oh, my boy,” she moved towards him now and placed her hands over his cheeks, but he couldn’t feel her, only the ghost of her presence.

“I miss you, so much,” Scorpius sobbed again and this time, it looked like Astoria was close to tears too.

“I know, my prince, I know. I miss you every day.” Scorpius couldn’t take his eyes of her. Because, even though she was nearly transparent, she was still _there._ She was still his mum. His mum who used to take him to the beach every year on their fathers’ birthday no matter how ill she got. His mum who tucked him into bed every night and kissed him softly on the forehead. His mum who would read to him, both muggle and magic books alike, in a soft, whispered tone until he fell asleep. His mum who taught him his alphabet and basic maths skills. His mum who loved him deeply no matter what. His mum whom he loved with every ounce of his being.

“I needed to see you, one last time. I’m sorry for summoning you, if this is uncomfortable or anything you don’t have to stay.” He said in a rush.

“I’m okay, anything to see you again.” She went to stroke his hair, but once again Scorpius never felt the action. He longed to touch her again, to feel her fingers run through his hair, to feel her lips press a gentle kiss to his forehead or to hold her hand. Seeing her wasn’t quite enough to fill the void in his heart he’d had since she passed. “So, my precious little boy, tell me everything,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. The whole situation seemed just as surreal to her and it did to him. The two settled down on the sofa and Scorpius longed to cuddle up to her, but he couldn’t, so he sat opposite her and kept his eyes locked firmly on hers. He feared that if he blinked, she would disappear again.

“I’m doing really well in school! Still top of my class, dad is glad that Rose Granger-Weasley hasn’t overtaken me yet. I haven’t decided what to take for my N.E.W.Ts yet, which is okay because we haven’t sat our O.W.Ls yet but I know I want to take Astronomy because you loved it so much. I miss sitting in the garden looking out at the stars with you. Though, Albus often comes with me to the Astronomy Tower and looks at the stars with me and comforts me when I get too upset because my mind often goes off on a gander when I think of you and… I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

His mother let out a chuckle, the smile on her lips reaching her eyes. “You are, my dear, but that’s what I’ve always loved about you.” Scorpius smiled as wide as he could. His mother was _here._ And she loved him. Scorpius couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. She was smiling at him like she was proud of him. “You’ve become so brave,” she spoke, and Scorpius desperately wanted to fall into her arms.

“I don’t know about that,” he chuckled shyly, reaching up and wiping away tears he hadn’t realised were falling down his face.

“I am so proud of you, my prince.” With that, Scorpius beamed even wider and so did his mother. Her smile, he had inherited her smile. Scorpius looked every bit like his dad, but he had his mothers’ smile and that meant the world. He had also inherited her personality in every way, Scorpius was basically the walking, talking boy version of his mother in terms of his personality. He was always so proud of that.

“Oh, and I, erm,” suddenly he went a little shy, “I have a boyfriend, now,” he looked sheepish waiting for her reaction. He knew his mother would be supportive of him no matter what, but her opinion mattered more than anything in the world.

“Albus?” She questioned, the smile growing larger on her face, if that was even possible. She sat forward, placing her hands on Scorpius’ knee, eyes full of pride and happiness.

“How did you know?”

“I’m a mother, I think we have that sort of tuition. I knew from the moment you and Albus met that there was something special there. I’m really glad you figured it out. You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“That’s what Albus’ mum said.” Scorpius chuckled at the memory. He looked at his mum, his grey eyes staring deeply into his mothers’ brown. Even though he couldn’t see the colour of her eyes, he remembered them and so imagined them as much as he could on the figure in front of him.

“He’s incredible, mum. He’s kind and sweet and beautiful and just so amazing and so patient with me even when I’m a mess. You’d like him, you’d really like him. I wish you could have met him.”

“He sounds amazing, Scorpius.”

“He is, he truly is.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Scorpius’ smile faltered slightly. He was happy. Albus made him incredibly happy. But, he wasn’t always happy. He could never tell his mum that. He could never tell her that her death had caused a numbness inside him that even he couldn’t fathom most days. That would destroy her.

“I am,” he lied. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it was a small one. It was the first one he’d ever told her. But, what was the point in hurting her? She couldn’t have prevented her death, she couldn’t have stopped the ripple it caused, she couldn’t have protected Scorpius from hurting after it.

“Good.” She whispered, stroking his cheek with her thumb, a movement Scorpius desperately wished he could feel. He started crying again, an action that seemed completely uncontrollable, and his mothers’ face portrayed that of hopelessness. She couldn’t stop her son from hurting, they both knew that. They had to wait out the storm and hoped Scorpius recovered from the heartache.

The door of the room opened, startling Scorpius slightly.

“No, no it can’t be time yet! I’m not ready,” Scorpius cried as Harry poked his head around the door. Scorpius stood and moved defensively in front of his mother as though Harry was going to cast an Unforgivable Curse on her.

“I’m sorry, Scorpius, time is up.” He knew that. He knew his time with his mother was limited, but half an hour had never felt so short to him in his life. He found himself nodding even though he weren’t ready to say goodbye.

It wasn’t the first time in his life he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to his mother yet had no other choice.

Scorpius turned to face her, she was now standing very close to him. He noticed for the first time that he was taller than her now, only slightly though. Tears welled up in his eyes, he was desperate to hug her, to hold her just one last time.

“I love you,” he spoke, tears once again streaming down his face. He never bothered to wipe them away.

“I love you too, my boy, I always will.” She spoke in a soft whisper and Scorpius knew those were the last words he’ll ever hear her say. They were the same words she said to him over two years previous on her death bed.

“Goodbye,” he went to hug her again, and fell straight through her, landing harshly on the sofa and accidentally dropping the stone in the process. It was like he could _feel_ her absence. The hole in his heart had resurfaced, leaving him feeling empty. He doesn’t know what to do, so he doesn’t do anything. He just lies on the sofa, curled up into a small ball and lets the tears fall. He doesn’t open his eyes when a gentle hand rests on his arm, squeezing slightly in comfort. He doesn’t move when Harry asks if he’s okay.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, could have been merely minutes. Scorpius had lost all sense of time. Half an hour with his mum felt like five minutes, and five minutes lying on the sofa felt like hours. When he opened his eyes, the room was empty. Harry must have decided to let him have a moment to himself. He looked around the room, desperate for his mother to still be there but knowing she wouldn’t be. The stone was back in the glass casing.

He stood, finally, and made his way out the room. He felt kind of woozy, maybe that was the effect that bringing the dead back to life had on a person. Or maybe it was because he had cried half his body weight in water.

Upon seeing Albus again, his heart felt heavy. He couldn’t hold his mother, but he could hold Albus and that was the next best thing. He ran to him, as fast as his legs would take him despite how weak they felt and flung himself into his arms. Albus held him graciously, pulling him in as close as he could.

Albus didn’t know exactly how to comfort Scorpius after what he’d just been through. He wasn’t entirely sure of his exact emotions towards the situation. They had done this in hopes of giving Scorpius some kind of closure, which he could only hope he achieved. Stuck for words, Albus did what he did best. He held him close and tight, willing away all of Scorpius’ demons with just his presence and his warmth. He whispered kind words into his ear hoping to push away the negative thoughts with his positive ones. He held him so tightly that he hoped all his broken pieces would mend together again. He held him until the tension was relieved from his shoulders and he melted into Albus. He held him until the tears stopped falling. He held him until Scorpius was whole again.


End file.
